


Cigarette Burns

by A_bello



Series: Abello's Hannibal Extended Universe fics [4]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Aiden gets fucked by some of Duncan's biker buddies, Aiden is a whore, Anal Sex, But only a little, Clothes Ripping, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum shot, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Duncan is a biker, Gangbang, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Rough Sex, Slight feminization, Unprotected Sex, bottom Aiden Galvin, but only for rough treatment, cigarette burns, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: Duncan lets his biker buddies have some fun with Aiden at the bar.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/original male character(s)
Series: Abello's Hannibal Extended Universe fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951861
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Cigarette Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at ALL beta read. Hope you enjoy Aiden being a slut!

Aiden hung around this bar sometimes; when he was feeling particularly whorish and could use a few extra bucks, he'd dress up real pretty and revealing and hang around until someone took him out back or into the pool rooms or into the bathroom, even, to get a blowjob or a quick fuck. It's how he'd met Duncan, actually, the stoic biker having interested him in equal amounts as he’d interested Duncan. But that was a story for later. 

The bar was noisy, filled with chatter and cheers and clinks. The bartender looked bored, and the two or three waitresses looked like they all had something on their minds, though the blonde one gave him a cheeky smile--as if she knew what he were up to. He raised an eyebrow before looking down at his drink, half full and not entirely doing it’s job. 

Duncan was at a booth in one corner of the bar, drinking a beer and talking to some of his biker buddies as if working through a deal. Aiden was leaning forwards against the bar, occasionally glancing towards his boyfriend. His back was subtly arched, and he was clad in a tight black crop top and some skinny jeans that hung low on his hips. 

It wasn’t an outfit uncommon for him, but this was picked specifically for tonight. 

They'd been playing this silent looking-game of cat and mouse for only 30 minutes before Duncan met his eyes and waved a couple fingers at him, motioning for him to come.

Aiden straightened up and pushed around some tables and waiters to stand at one end of the booth besides the man, who raised his hand to rub over Aiden's lower back.

"You boys ready for him?"

Duncan says, not introducing Aiden to any of them, not even looking off-put by their bored or hungry stares. He hoped he seemed relaxed, because his mind was racing with he and Duncan’s earlier agreement, which had spawned from a few scattered conversations. 

There’s a small chorus of approval and Duncan stands, hand running up his back as he does so, over his shirt to grab his nape. Aiden’s face already feels warm, silently reminding himself of his place for tonight: just a hole for Duncan to pimp out or use himself. The thought sent a pang to his groin.

"Alright. Let’s go."

It's for Aiden's ears this time, nothing more than a murmur as Duncan moves him close to his side and pulls him to the dimly lit back hall and further, into one of the private pool rooms. 

There’s a leather couch, a pool table, and a coffee table, ashtrays and coasters littering the surface of it. Duncan brought him over to the pool table as the other men followed them. He started undoing Aiden's pants, ignoring the boy's growing bulge.

"You okay?"

Duncan asks lowly, once again only to Aiden. He smiles a little, nodding. 

“Just peachy.”

He quirks, letting his pants be pulled down, helping to kick them off while he raises his arms in anticipation, Duncan huffing as he straightens and tugs the form-fitting shirt upwards and over his head, right off his body. The cool air splashes over his torso, nothing but thin boxers on him now. 

The older man looks pleased, and he brushes a warm hand through his hair and down his back, giving his ass a sharp pat and motioning at the table. Aiden shifts and bends over the surface, bracing his hands against the felt, hips held by the bump on the edge. 

Duncan is still standing slightly off to the side as he hears some more footsteps, as if people were settling down for a show. 

His ass gets another sharp pat, and another, these ones sharp enough to sting, working a whine or two from Aiden’s lips. His boxers are pulled taut and ripped, and Aiden looks back, over his shoulder, watching his lover tear them to shreds, enough so to yank the ruined shorts down to one knee and abandon them there. 

One more spank and then Duncan was rubbing over his lower back, gently coaxing him into an arch, nudging his legs further apart with one foot clad in a thick leather boot.

“What do you think?”

There were some more sounds of approval. Aiden’s head swung back to face forwards, burning hot once more, thanks to a comment from a man drifting towards one corner and stripping off his leather jacket.

“He’s all wet and prepped like a whore,”

The new angle exposed the thick, metal plug inside him, nestled between his cheeks, which still shone with lube. Duncan groped his freshly waxed ass, the skin smooth to the touch, before slipping it out and setting it on the table beside them both. 

“Well, he _is_ a whore, Marcus.”

He slipped away then, the sounds of his footsteps drowned out by chuckles as he moved to stand a few feet away while his first buddy stepped up behind Aiden. 

Aiden reached back and pressed a few fingers into the warm skin on his ass, spreading himself apart as the man took out his growing erection and pushed his pants down a little ways.

Aiden felt the cock slide along his ass, through the mess present there, momentarily tensing in anticipation. 

A rough hand brushed over the base of his spine and he remembered to relax, remembered Duncan telling him to stay calm just an hour ago outside the bar, but he never got to finish that process before the first man was slowly slipping inside him. 

He gasps and turns his head and looks over his shoulder, both hands dropping to support himself. His fingertips were digging into the soft green tabletop now, surely denting it slightly. 

He met the man’s eyes once he could muster the strength to look away from where his member was quickly disappearing inside Aiden; this one was Kurt, he was pretty sure. He'd never been introduced, had only heard a few random names thrown around over the bar just a little while earlier. 

“So tight, even after that plug,”

Kurt rumbled out. Aiden let out a broken moan as he shoved in almost to the base, head dropping in effort as he slipped up onto his toes and was shoved farther over the tabletop with a thrust. There was no hesitation or adjustment period before Aiden was getting fucked, one shoulder covered with a big hand. 

His head was lolling, arms already weak as he heard the skin-on-skin slaps and felt his hips bump the table every second. There was nothing but burning and stretch, his eyes focused on the way his knuckles were white against the green of the table he was bent over. 

The pace was brutal, and while this man didn’t fill him quite like Duncan, he was curved in a way that had Aiden shivering as he adjusted slowly. 

He lowered himself to his elbows and there was a sudden, hard tug on his curls, hard enough to sting, and he was brought back up into an arch, resting on weak wrists. 

His moans gradually filled the quiet spaces in the room now, the burn and shock being overruled by pleasure.

“Ah, fuck, so good,”

There were a couple chuckles and the sound of another zipper being undone somewhere near the door. 

His head tilted when Kurt shifted his grip in his hair, and his heavy eyes found Duncan, who was smoking a cigarette on the couch and idly watching while he chatted with a friend, as if this were something he witnessed every other thursday. 

He could hear Kurt’s moans and mutters, could feel how desperately he was gripping his hip and his hair, and it only spurred Aiden on more now that he was looking Duncan in the eye. He gently bounced back against the man filling him up, feeling his partner’s hips stutter in surprise. He wasn’t just a hole, suddenly, but a _desperate_ one. Duncan squints at him, not reacting beyond that as he holds his conversation. 

Aiden kept up his proclivities, arching further and letting himself get filled repeatedly by Kurt’s full-bodied thrusts, not as hard as he'd had but harder than he’d anticipated.

An intense heat builds in his stomach, and he's close, so close, the man fucking him rutting against his prostate while Duncan eyes him. 

His fingers pressed harder and he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, more than ready to cum, when suddenly he was empty again, and there was wet warmth squirting onto his ass. 

He turns his head once more as that man steps away and releases his curls. Another steps up, and before he can catch up, he’s slipping inside. 

Aiden’s mouth drops open in a low “oh!” His eyes close, not even bothering to turn his head away. There’s a few sharp slaps on his ass as the speed picks up, Aiden’s trembling knees not doing the position enough justice. 

He opens his eyes to look around again, all too alert, but there's a familiar grip on his chin, dragging his face around to look up at Duncan. 

He smiled up at him, though it was tinged with pain from the way he was already being pounded into. Duncan’s gaze stayed cold, one big thumb slipping into his mouth, which Aiden gnawed on and cried around when something pushed in alongside the cock inside him. It was a finger, no, two, spreading him open even wider. 

Aiden let out a startled sound and Duncan brought his other hand up, brushing the flat of his palm and his fingers over his hair, soothing him. Then there was darkness, a black cloth having been dragged over his eyes. He lets out a panicked whine and Duncan pats his cheek before withdrawing both hands from his face, Aiden's empty mouth hanging open as new sounds are worked from his throat from the force that man was fucking him with. 

“Duncan-- _Oh, mn_ \--wait,”

There was a hand scraping up his throat, and Duncan was there again. 

“Hush, boy, holes don’t complain. Let him fuck you and cum on you, smile and say thank you, and then wait for the cycle to repeat.”  
  
Aiden wilted slightly, regret creeping at the edges. 

Some of his lube was gone, worn off and there was more pain than before. His ankles and feet ached, his hands were already weak, and he wasn’t sure how much time passed. Duncan patted his shoulders to get him to straighten up again.  
  
“Show ‘em your pretty tits, dear boy,”Duncan reminded him, tone firm. He lingered, hand brushing over his upper back, letting Aiden rest his head on his shoulder for a moment as he contemplated. It was hard to think when he couldn’t see who was fucking him like he was nothing but a glorified fleshlight.

There was no pace, no returning pleasure, just sporadic and deep thrusts. Eventually, when Duncan was sure he wouldn’t safeword--that’s why he stuck around, right? He wasn’t typically nice during scenes--he stepped away, Aiden’s head tipping forwards before he caught it and straightened himself up, just as Duncan had done for him moments ago.

His mind started to drift when his shoulders were pushed down, cheek squished against the pool table, moaning and squirming at the new angle as he got pounded into.

Behind the blindfold, he couldn't see all the men watching him, waiting to fill him up, and he couldn't see Duncan. Couldn't see if he was proud, or palming himself through his pants, or if he was smoking on the couch again. He could smell cigarettes, could hear some dim chatter and shifting noises over his own gasps and moans and the sounds of wet smacks. 

The minutes began to look the same with every spank, every thrust, every time his legs slipped or twitched closed. Then he got another spank, right where his ass met his thighs, and it burned enough for him to tense up, just as he felt the man’s cock jump.

Aiden gasped as he was left empty and gaping again, a few beats passing. The dim hope that it was over remained dim, because he knew there were at least 8 men, and there was already someone gathering his legs and rolling him onto his back. 

He was pushed further onto the table, the soft tabletop rough where it dragged against his spine and shoulders. His legs were pressed together, a big hand pressing between his thighs and groping over them to get to his cock. 

He arched off the table in surprise, arms twitching up to grip the rim of the table to help lift his head onto it. His dick was pulled between his legs, and his mind sputtered back to life. 

He’d done this exact thing before at Duncan’s request, but this seemed to be an entirely different situation. 

He was only half hard, but then a tongue brushed up his shaft, and there were goosebumps running up his arms. One of his own hands snuck into his hair to drag his attention away from the tongue on his shaft and the pain in his legs from sticking straight up.

When he thought he was getting close again, there was a low cough from somewhere else in the room and the man pulled away, though his hands were still pressing his thighs together. _Duncan was the one who coughed, that bastard_.

Any spiteful ideas were muffled by Aiden’s own wanton sounds, because there was another cock in his ass, pressing as far as it could on the first thrust. 

There was no pause, even less than the second man, and then he was being fucked. The new position was strenuous, and as Aiden rocked on tabletop, one of the hands on his body moved up to spread his calves so his ankles could rest on a pair of leather shoulders. 

He couldn’t focus on how deep he was being filled, or how he was being talked about all around the room-

“Fuck, he’s so wet,”

“‘s because I came in him,”

“I can’t wait to try him out,”

“Such a pretty bitch,”

Aiden’s mind blanked, all of it overwhelming. He could hear the squelches coming from his own ass, but he still felt the burn, and the wetness felt like more than cum and lube. 

It registered that he might be bleeding just as a cock smacked against his cheekbone. 

He immediately turned his head, mouth falling open, but the angle made it difficult to do more than lick and suck the head of whoever’s cock was in his face.

The man at his head dragged his hand over Aiden’s chest, giving one nipple a rough twist as he jerked into his mouth, before he patted under his chin. 

Aiden arched so his chest was higher up, mouth open angled down now. 

The skin on his torso and face was flushed with strain and pleasure, the rosy shade covering him also birthed from shame. After a few seconds there was cum splashing over his face and his chest, a strained yelp above him, and then there was another cock being pushed into one of his scrambling hands, another bumping his forehead.

There was too much happening, so many sensations, it brought tears to his eyes and white noise to his mind. He was drifting again, only focused on the pain and the pleasure, and most importantly, fulfilling his purpose. The biker between his legs slipped out and came over his cock, still pressed between his thighs, and Aiden came himself with a loud cry that turned into mewls and hums as another man pushed inside his hole, spreading his legs as wide as they could go, pain shooting up his groin at the stretch.

The pain was all he knew now, finding himself filled up again and again by more cocks than he thought were in the room, legs pushed and bent and forced this way and that as his ass was filled or covered in cum and spit and probably blood. 

The same was happening to his face, getting jerked against and humped, cum coating his throat and lips and chest. His hands felt sticky and limp, but men still rubbed them on their cocks. Some rubbed into his curls, which were probably nothing short of a mess. Other’s spit on him, on his raw hole, into his mouth or onto his ‘tits’. 

There were occasionally a few bouts of laughter, disgusted sounds or moans mixed into it, and they startled him enough to make him aware it was about him. About cum gushing out of his ass, or him choking on someone’s fingers, or him letting out a high pitched squeal from something unexpected. 

Everything was happening all at once for what felt like hours, except for the few seconds of reality he gained when there was a sharp burn on his thigh. He screamed out, head turning frantically as his shoulders tensed, about to sit up and force the situation to stop, before his cock twitched and there was an uproar about it.  
  
Someone grabbed his hair and leaned down to lick over his ear.  
  
“You like getting burned, baby?”  
  
Aiden only whimpered. They burned him again, on his other thigh, just to feel him clench and squirm around the cock inside him.

“Such a pretty painslut,”

That same man growled from above his head. Aiden felt a liquid splash onto his face, not quite thick enough to be cum. He licked at the precum as he sniffled, when the man tugged his hair again and brushed his cockhead over his lips, cumming right into his mouth.

There were some more chuckles, some more hands, and a call for another cigarette. It was humiliating, _debasing_ , all too much to handle. He felt disgusting, covered in bodily fluids and burns and bruises, some of his skin rubbed red from the table or from smacks. 

He heard all kinds of names through his haze, 

_Cocksucker, pussy, faggot, bitch, pretty boy, doll_ , anything he could think of. Which, rightfully so, wasn’t much in that moment, but at other times could have been. 

His blindfold was as warm as his skin, damp from the cum and the spit and the tears that had finally sprung free at some point. His whole face was sticky with drool and more. Eventually, there was no one else in line, no one inside him or beside him, and the black cloth was being pulled off his eyes. 

“It’s me, Aiden,”

He squinted and blinked up at the older man, eyelashes slowly breaking apart, still wet from his crying. 

The room was empty, and his whole body was _aching_ , but Duncan was there combing his fingers through his matted hair. Aiden couldn't roll over to stand on his own, couldn’t even lift his arm to pat Duncan’s scruffy face. He wanted to so badly, wanted to touch him and forget the most recent events. He whimpered, the sound broken from his scratchy throat, bottom lip quivering, and Duncan withdrew. He let his head flop to the side to watch him walk around the table, pausing between his legs. 

Duncan gathered his wrists and tugged gently, peeling him off the ruined felt to perch on the edge of the surface. Cum dribbled down his thighs, practically splashing on the ground, and if he were any more aware than he were, he’d probably feel shame at the copious amounts leaking out of him. 

Duncan cupped his jaw and brought up a small towel to wipe his face as clean as it could get. Aiden swayed with the touches, eyes drifting closed, mouth still hanging open wide enough that a string of drool slipped out before he smacked his lips and groaned.

"Did I do good, sir?"

Duncan nosed at his ear in thought, bending his head to kiss his shoulder as he continued to wipe over his body. He didn’t answer, and the smaller man’s spirit was too low to consider why. When he was mostly finished leaking cum, Duncan wiped the rag over his stomach and between his legs, his touch firm but soothing, even if Aiden tensed at the contact on his hole and bright red ass. Time felt like it was moving even slower than before as he was gathered into his arms and placed on his legs, though they were too shaky to hold him on his own. 

Duncan was behind him, guiding him to the leather couch, which now had a pair of sweats and one of Duncan’s hoodies draped over the arm. 

He frowned, something pricking at the back of his mind, and he looked around Duncan’s large frame towards the soiled table in search of the plug he’d had, which was apparently no longer there. He wasn’t sure when that happened, but he wasn’t sure when anything happened anymore. He only knew he’d just been fucked within an inch of his life and that he was safe in Duncan’s arms now.

Aiden could feel his hard on against his lower back but didn't have the energy to take care of it yet. Duncan could have handled it earlier.

“Dee?”

He asked again, drawing attention to the question he’d whispered earlier.

"You did perfect, dove. Let's get you home."

Duncan moved the clothes and bent him over the arm of the couch, as much as Aiden whimpered, so he could clean him off better with some wipes. 

He stood him up to finish the job on his face and chest before leaning him against his side and getting the clothes. Aiden was conscious enough to feel smitten and embarrassed about Duncan having to dress him, even bending down to help him step into his pants and shoes while Aiden gripped his shirt and shoulders.  
  
Soon enough, he was clothed and warming up, back under Duncan’s arm as he was carefully brought out of the room and through the back hall and restaurant section of the establishment. There was nobody but the blonde waitress from earlier, who looked a little less smug and a little more gentle now. They kept moving, and Aiden didn’t register how bad the ride home would be until he was climbing onto Duncan’s bike, nestled against his chest, back-to-front, wincing at the simple spread of his legs. When the engine revved to life, he actually groaned, eyes squeezed shut. He tried to ignore the harsh rumble vibrating up through his ass and legs, trying to focus on Duncan.

On the big arm he wrapped around his front for a small second, on the way he smelled like old leather and cigarettes, on the way his strong thighs framed his own softer ones. 

It worked a little, considering Aiden was still drifting, but it only did so much throughout the 30 minute ride home, which was filled with big and little bumps, turns and stops, and all sorts of things that had his hole throbbing and his stomach doing flips. The driveway was the worst. It was all gravel, and it was excruciatingly long because Duncan thought that living in a far away, isolated cabin was _fun_ and made him _mysterious_ or whatever bullshit that led to Aiden in tears as he was carried up the porch. He was placed on the bed inside, Duncan aiming to go make food and fix Aiden a bath probably. Before he could do any of that, the boy grabbed his hand, drawing it up to his cheek, which he rubbed against his palm.

Duncan stepped closer and let Aiden lean against his front while he played with his fingers. They didn’t speak for a moment, one looking down at their hands, the other gazing down at chocolate curls and reddening ears.

Aiden cleared his throat and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Speak up, dove, I didn’t hear you.”

Aiden hides his flushed face against his stomach, covered by a knit sweater.

“Do you need some hearing aides, grandpa?”

Duncan tsked at the muffled insult, dragging his free hand through his frizzy hair, giving it a gentle tug so Aiden can meet his eyes.

He feels his own thick fingers get laced with smaller, dantier ones, and he watches his boy for a moment. Aiden swallows and blinks those mischievous, tired blue eyes up at him. 

"Dee..”

“Hm?”

“When will that happen again?"

“When would you like it to?” 

Is all the reply he receives. Duncan liked forcing Aiden on his knees, but he wouldn’t have him raped. He knew Aiden enjoyed his hole being used but most people had a line. 

Duncan usually didn’t, wouldn’t, because a line meant attachment, but for Aiden, he couldn’t help it.

Aiden hums, dragging a finger over Duncan's chest as the older man resumes petting him.

"Not for a while, I'll be feeling it for at least a week. I don't know yet."

He says quietly. Duncan leans down a little and cups his jaw, a small smile forcing the corners of his lips up. 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready,”


End file.
